


Benched

by RedOrchid



Series: Membership [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (Toys-not threesome), Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Sex Club, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: Alec, Magnus, a sex club, and a very useful bench.





	Benched

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo. This might actually be the most explicit porn I've ever written. It's also, apparently, part of a series, because @Accal1a and I started pooling our resources in order for there to be more sex club fic going around.

Alec feels a shiver run down his spine, as Magnus puts a hand at the small of his back and nudges him forward, away from the bar and towards the alcove at the opposite side of the room. As they enter, the interior shimmers, the walls of the alcove magically receding, leaving an open space with a black leather-covered bench in the centre. He guides Alec over to it, and then takes a step back.

“Strip.”

Alec’s hands practically fly to the collar of his shirt, the excitement coursing through him making his fingers clumsy as he tries to get the row of buttons open.

“Slower,” Magnus tells him, the corner of his lips curving upwards in a fond smile. “It’s all right, Alexander. We have all night.”

The words send another wave of heat through Alec’s body. Just being in the club is enough to make his head spin with the possibilities of what might happen. Adding time—the potential of  _ hours _ —raises the anticipation to yet another level.

He gets the last couple of buttons open and forces himself to slow down, to take the time to feel the way the material of the shirt slides over his skin as he shrugs it off his shoulders.

“Good,” Magnus says, a flash of gold burning through his eyes as he takes in Alec’s bare chest. “Now the pants.”

Alec tries to stifle a moan as he reaches for his belt. He can feel people watching him as he undoes the buckle—eyes other than Magnus’ roaming over his body. His dick is pressing up against his zipper, already hard to the point of aching as he fumbles a little, trying to get his pants open.

His eyes flicker over to the bar, noting several people who openly, and without any hint of shame, are drinking in the scene he and Magnus are creating in front of them. He stifles another moan and presses the heel of his hand down firmly against his straining erection. He knows from experience that if he starts thinking about the other people in the club—of all those eyes following every move he and Magnus make—he’ll need a stamina rune to stop himself from coming far too soon. And for tonight’s games, Magnus has taken any and all runes off the table.

“Underwear, too,” Magnus says. “Let me look at you, angel.”

Alec complies. He pulls his feet out of the material pooling around his ankles and kicks it aside. He faces Magnus, who moves his hand in a slow spiral in reply, telling Alec without words to give the rest of the room a show.

Alec is more than happy to. His cock is rock hard by now, jutting out from between his legs, practically begging to be touched. Over by the bar, a beautiful Seelie wets his lips.

“Where do you want me?” he asks, pleased by how steady his voice sounds.

Magnus moves forwards, stepping close so that, reach out even a little, Alec would be right in his arms. He places a warm, firm hand on Alec’s stomach, then tilts his head so that his lips hover just a fraction from Alec’s ear.

“Close your eyes.”

Alec does, a hot thrill going through him as he feels Magnus’ magic sweep through the air around him.

“Now, open them.”

The sight that greets him hits Alec like a punch to the gut. For a moment, he struggles to remain upright as all of his blood surges down to his dick. He’s suddenly stupidly thankful that Magnus had him remove all of his clothes before showing him this, because even just the press of fabric against his erection would have been enough to have him coming in his pants right then. A moan breaks from his throat, low and impossibly needy. Alec doesn’t care; he’s transfixed by the sight in front of him. Magnus has modified the bench so that it’s shorter and wider—wide enough that Alec can already feel the delicious stretch in his inner thighs that will come from straddling it. There’s a padded support bar on one end—a perfect height to serve as both support and leverage—and on the other…

Alec swallows, unable to look away. At the other end of the bench, the surface curves upward, morphing into a sleek, black dildo which is pulsing slightly with familiar, blue magic.

“Is that—?”

“Modelled after me? Why, of course,” Magnus replies casually. The hand still resting against Alec’s abdomen moves a couple of inches lower, fingertips brushing against the tight curls at Alec’s groin. “With a few minor enhancements.”

He flicks his other hand, and the magic surrounding the toy glows brighter. A soft buzzing sound starts, and Alec sees the dildo begin to vibrate.

“I want you to open yourself up, straddle that bench, and show everyone here just how gorgeous you are when you take yourself apart, riding my cock,” Magnus murmurs, hot lips brushing the shell of Alec’s ear. “Do you think you can do that for me?”

Alec’s mouth is too dry to speak, but he finds himself nodding fervently. The crowd at the bar has grown thicker in the last couple of minutes, and Alec can feel the excitement of the people watching them like an electric charge in the air. Magnus’ hand slides lower still, wrapping around his length for a glorious moment, as he gives it a firm squeeze at the base.

Alec drops his face to his boyfriend’s shoulder, drawing in a deep, shuddering breath. He loves how Magnus always knows when he’s getting too close to the edge, how he’s always there to make sure Alec gets what he wants, what he  _ needs _ .

“Straddle the bench, and start with one finger,” Magnus instructs. “Go slow.”

Alec nods again, letting himself be guided into position by Magnus’ warm hands. There’s a flash of magic, and when he reaches back to press a first finger against his hole, he finds the skin there slick and ready. He groans, pressing all of it in at once. He just can’t help it—he’s too turned on to give himself any less. He clenches around the single finger, taking a number of deep breaths to keep himself from pulling it back out again and just sitting the fuck down on the slick, vibrating cock that’s pulsing steadily just inches away from where he needs it.

“Magnus, please…”

Magnus moves so that he comes to stand right in front of him. He takes Alec’s face in his hands and tilts it towards himself, leaning down to press an almost chaste kiss to Alec’s lips, as his fingers bury themselves in Alec’s hair.

“I’m right here with you,” Magnus assures him. “One finger at the time. Careful that your hand doesn’t block the view.”

Alec moans, pulling his finger out so that just the tip remains inside. He traces it around the rim, his mind spinning as he wonders what the people watching are thinking, if they find seeing him like this as mind-blowingly arousing as Alec finds being seen.

“Now, two,” Magnus says.

Alec moans in relief, pressing both fingers in to the second knuckle, scissoring them to stretch himself. Magnus keeps talking to him, murmuring encouragement while playing with his hair, caressing his neck...

The club has gone silent around them, and Alec knows without looking that everyone in the room is watching them. He’s so hard, he can feel himself begin to leak, every movement of the crowd, every whispered comment that passes between people that he catches out of the corner of his eye pushing him closer and closer to orgasm. His knuckles accidentally brush against his balls as he pushes his fingers back into himself, and it’s enough to have him doubling over, biting down hard on his bottom lip as he keeps himself perfectly still, trying to will himself back from the brink.

“You’re doing so well,” Magnus tells him, leaning in to capture the moan that breaks from Alec’s throat with his lips.

Alec melts into the kiss, his fingers slipping free of his ass as he scrambles for purchase to push himself up higher, chasing Magnus’ lips as soon as they break apart. Magnus deepens the kiss, the growing heat of it rolling down Alec’s body in dizzying waves. He takes Alec’s face firmly in his hands, taking full control of their movements as he starts guiding Alec back and down.

The first touch as the toy mounted on the bench brushes against his hole makes Alec jolt. He pulls away, panic flashing through him as his balls draw up, a desperate moan escaping him as he fights back against the virtual riptide of pleasure that’s threatening to pull him under. He takes a couple of deep, calming breaths, then slowly tries again. The second the toy makes contact, the vibrations hurl him right back over the edge, leaving him hanging on by a thread, sweat breaking out all over his skin as he tries to delay his orgasm.

“Too much?” Magnus asks quietly, concern clear in his voice.

Alec shakes his head, swallowing hard before he’s able to speak. “Too good.”

“Do you want to stop?”

Alec shakes his head harder. Even the idea of stopping fills him with quiet desperation, now that he’s so close to getting every single thing that he needs. He surges up and catches Magnus’ mouth in another searing kiss, trying to ground himself a little, trying to clear his head.

“I want this,” he manages when they finally break apart. “Need it.  _ Please _ .”

Magnus kisses him again, slow and steady. Alec groans into it, relief flooding him as the desperate need to come fades a little. Magnus keeps kissing him until Alec’s breathing is almost back to normal. He’s still achingly hard—still too aware of the people watching them to be anything but—but he feels centered again, like he can drag this out a little longer.

“Focus on me,” Magnus tells him, moving his lips from Alec’s mouth down to his jaw, his neck. His hands caress a path down Alec’s shoulders to his arms, elbows, forearms, and finally, his hands. He weaves their fingers together and then places them on the support bar. “Now, move.”

Alec feels as though the entire room collectively holds its breath as he lowers himself down. His head falls back, eyes fluttering shut and a needy whine leaving his throat as the dildo breaches him. His head spins as he takes more of it inside. it’s Magnus’ cock, but it’s not. The size and shape of it are the same, but the feel of it is entirely different. The vibrations feel like they’re hitting every nerve ending in his lower body, sending pleasure shooting down his thighs and up his spine. He tilts his hips experimentally, finding his favourite angle—and immediately abandons it again when the additional stimulation threatens to throw him right over the edge.

“Oh  _ God _ .”

Now that the toy is finally inside him, he can’t stop himself from moving. He needs it deeper, needs it harder—needs to fuck himself until there’s nothing left in his conscious world than the replica of Magnus’ cock filling him up, and Magnus’ hands and lips keeping him grounded. He can feel people’s eyes on him almost like a physical presence, making the experience all that more intense. He shoves his hips back, feeling arousal spike again as he wonders what they’re thinking—if they wish they could be him, or wish they could be the one to have their cock buried deep inside him while he takes what he needs from them.

The last thought almost pushes him over the edge again. He tightens his hold on Magnus’ hands, crying out as he tilts his hips and lets the toy hit his prostate dead-on. Just another few strokes, and he won’t be able to hold back anymore. The need to come is blacking out everything else, and yet he wants nothing more than to pull himself back from the edge, yet again—to have this for just a few moments longer.

He chokes out Magnus’ name, not sure what he’s begging for with the continuous stream of  _ please _ that fall from his lips.

“Focus on me,” Magnus repeats, and the next thing Alec knows, he’s being pushed back, away from the supporting bar,  _ away from Magnus _ .

He makes an almost wounded sound, confusion gripping him, until he realises that the support bar he’s been holding on to is morphing into a seat, and that Magnus is climbing into it, tearing open the front of his pants.

He grabs hold of Magnus’ hips before he’s even fully taken his seat, pulling him close and letting out a moan of relief as he buries his face in Magnus’ groin. He parts his lips to slide his mouth up the length of Magnus’ hard cock, greedily pushing Magnus’ thighs apart to give himself more room.

“I want you to come when I do,” Magnus tells him, sliding a hand into Alec’s hair and tugging gently to get his full attention. “I want to see you shake apart as I spill down your throat, for everyone in here to see how much you love to please me.”

“Oh, God—yes,  _ please _ ,” Alec hears himself groan. “Need you to come. I’m so fucking close.”

“You’re so good for me,” Magnus replies, his voice ending on a sharp gasp as Alec takes him into his mouth. “You look amazing like this.”

_ I feel amazing _ , Alec wants to say, but settles for moaning helplessly instead. Magnus’ cock is heavy and thick as it slides over his tongue, between his lips. He loses himself in the steady rhythm of it, giving himself over to the dual sensation of being fucked from both ends. It’s more intense than anything he’s experienced before—he feels  _ full _ in a way he never has before, like Magnus is taking him apart at the seams and putting him back together, all at once.

He grabs Magnus’ hand and puts it more firmly on his head, moaning again when Magnus takes the hint and starts fucking his mouth in earnest. The toy is hitting his prostate with every stroke of his hips now, and Alec honestly doesn’t know how he hasn’t come yet. Pleasure floods him with every move he makes, the pressure in his groin building higher and higher. He puts every last bit of his focus into using every trick he knows to make Magnus lose control. He wants to be good, wants to show everyone in the club exactly how gorgeous Magnus is when he comes. 

A dozen hard pulls of his mouth later, he tastes his reward. Magnus tangles both hands tightly in his hair, his thighs trembling as he starts to spill down Alec’s throat. The first burst of hot, bitter liquid against the back of his tongue, and Alec stops trying to hold himself back. He pulls away, his mouth falling open in a silent shout as his hand wraps around his dick. He comes for what feels like forever, hips and hand working furiously as he rides out his pleasure, spiralling even higher when he feels hot pulses of Magnus’ come hit the corner of his mouth, his jaw, his cheek.

He keeps moving until he’s completely and utterly spent, until the vibrations inside of him become too much to bear, and he blindly reaches for Magnus, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and pressing his face against his stomach. Magnus snaps his fingers, and the vibrations stop. Not only that, but the toy inside of him softens and melts away, and the interior of the alcove changes. Alec slumps against him gratefully, not caring in the slightest that he’s probably getting come on Magnus’ clothes, as Magnus pulls him down with him on a newly created bed.

“You are exquisite,” Magnus tells him, pushing Alec’s hair away from his face.

Alec smiles, curling closer, sliding a hand beneath Magnus’ shirt. Usually, when they come to the club to play, Magnus magicks their clothes back on so that they can leave as soon as they’re done. Alec usually feels weird sticking around after he’s no longer wrapped up in the haze of lust, so he appreciates the gesture. He can’t help but think that this—getting to come down from the high together—is worth the slight awkwardness he feels when some of the club’s other patrons stop by to pay their compliments and thank them for the show. 

“Do you want me to put up a glamour?” Magnus asks, gesturing at the bar, where people are beginning to move around again, picking their conversations back up or heading into their own alcoves. “I don’t think anyone would mind if we kept this spot for a little while longer.”

Alec considers it, but then shakes his head.

He’s good right where he is.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
>  
> 
> Author Responses  
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
